1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ash catcher assembly, and more particularly to an ash catcher assembly for a charcoal grill.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ash catcher assembly in accordance with the prior is removably mounted on the bottom of a charcoal grill under openings through which ash falls. With reference to FIGS. 5-6, the conventional ash catcher assembly for a charcoal grill comprises a cylindrical basket (90) for holding the ash and a detachable handle (80) connected to the cylindrical basket (90). A projection (81) extends outward from each of two ends of the handle (80) and penetrates the wall of the cylindrical basket (90). The two projections (81) cooperate with a cylindrical mounting ring (70) that has multiple slots (71) to receive the two projections (81). The mounting ring (70) is removably attached to the bottom of the charcoal grill and receives the open end of the cylindrical basket (90).
The charcoal grill is designed for burning charcoal. The cylindrical basket (90), the mounting ring (70) and the bottom of the grill form a closed chamber that can not fully provide the flow of necessary oxygen for combustion of the charcoal while burning. Furthermore, the ash will fall through the gap between the cylindrical basket (90) and the mounting ring (70) because the open end of the cylindrical basket (90) is received in the mounting ring (70).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional ash catcher assembly for a charcoal grill.